dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Warden Mormish
"Mormish was a reclusive and largely invisible personage before the crash, but now seems to have come out of his shell. Instead of hiding and giving orders through others, he is loud, present, and pushy; people get the feeling that he is trying to sell them something." Overview The Warden is a ranged, support hero. His high wit makes up for his limited mobility and DPS deficiency. The hero's greatest strength is his utility. On the frontlines, the Warden's active skill War Profiteer greatly increases the chance that killed mobs will drop dust in the room that he is in. If placed out of harm's way (no mobs in the room that he is in), the active skill Armchair General can grant a +40 attack power buff to your other heroes. Stats The above table is accurate, as of build 1.0.15 Weapon: Pistol Armor Device Hero ID: H0014 Strategy Mormish is a primary Operator with one of the highest wit values of any hero. While not the most flexible character, he has some useful utility abilities such as extra dust generation from War Profiteer, but he generally does the most good in the back line. Armchair General is a floor-wide team damage buff that only applies when he is in a room without monsters, meaning only three party members maximum can take advantage of it. It is a very powerful ability - most backline operators can't help their team at all, but through armchair general the team is able to do much more damage without his presence on the front - very useful, and Mormish's main niche. He oddly has a second niche as a decent crystal runner, as Need for (More) Speed still applies while carrying it (just remember you need a teammate to help push!). He is competent, if a bit mundane, and very mediocre in combat like many operators. Team Spirit! helps but is more for necessity than any real bonus and is effectively mutually exclusive with Armchair General. He is also expensive to level and gets operate and Repair late, meaning that compared to other operators he will give you less resources on the early floors when they are arguably the most vital. Thankfully he is fairly tanky and mobile during low levels. Overall, a good operator who shares many of the weaknesses of others of his kind. Story Events Momish is involved in the following events: *To Heal the Lame *Who Talked? Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Hey, I'm the Warden! Got that? You better believe it!"'' *''"Careful, I'm the Warden! The big boss. Numero uno, pal."'' *''"Of course this is what the Warden looks like. Right? Cause I'm him."'' When opening a door: * "I wonder who we're going to meet..." * “Monsters worry me a lot less than survivors.” When repairing a module: * "I wonder if there's anything I can borrow from this thing..." * "Heh heh. I always been a bit of a fixer..." When low on health: *''"Ow! Bunkies! I mean... Guards!"'' When carrying the crystal: * "I hate being the center of attention!" Category:Hero Category:Guard